


Your smile is the warmest one

by iamleavingthisfandom



Series: Don't try this at home (unless you want to) [9]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Smut, all the fics in this series can be read as stand-alones guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleavingthisfandom/pseuds/iamleavingthisfandom
Summary: When they broke the kiss, Richie grinned at Eddie’s dazed and sated smile.“I wanna try something today.” Eddie perked up at that, clearly interested in what Richie had to say. He chuckled and continued, “The daddy kink thing.”“Ah,” Eddie smiled at him and put both his hands under his chin, resting it on Richie’s chest and listening intently.“You said before that you wanted me to stay inside you all the time, yeah?” Eddie hummed affirmatively. “Well, how about we do cockwarming today?”Eddie’s cheeks flushed pink, but the pleased smile stayed on his lips.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Don't try this at home (unless you want to) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546576
Comments: 16
Kudos: 218





	Your smile is the warmest one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies! I hope everyone's staying safe and sane during these scary uncertain times, and if you're one of the essential people who has to go to work and can't stay home, I deeply admire you and wish you the absolute best.  
> A small note on canon and the like: I tend to just mix book and movie canon in whatever way makes sense to me in the moment (hence gray rather than brown eyes for Eddie), so... yeah.  
> This one has less plot than most of my stuff, it's very self-indulgent and such. But I do have _tons_ of fluff underway and more horny stuff.  
> Idk what else to say except here, have some porn!

It was the second day of Richie’s time off he had _begged_ his manager for. As planned, he was spending the entire time home with Eddie, and it was going _splendidly_. He had no complaints. 

What was supposed to be them having fun and spending some quality time together had turned into them having fun and fucking the daylights out of each other, but really, he could never complain about having Eddie like this: softly breathing into his chest after being fingered for no less than half an hour and then coming into Richie’s mouth once he begged to come. 

He pressed his lips to Eddie’s hair, leaving a small kiss full of affection and breathing in _Eddie_ , the smell of his shampoo mixed with something uniquely _his_. In response, Eddie hummed something not entirely intelligible and snuggled into him closer, as if trying to use diffusion to their advantage and merge into one. Richie chuckled at the thought. 

Eddie hummed again, now questioningly. 

“If we got fused together, do you think we would have all of our arms and legs or would we have to choose which ones to keep?” Richie mused, his hand going to scratch Eddie’s scalp. “Because if we get to choose, I say we keep your legs. I could never live without those gorgeous thighs of yours.” 

“What are you on about, you absolute weirdo,” Eddie commented into his skin, hitting the middle of his chest with warm breaths. Richie let out a small laugh and hugged him closer, making Eddie mewl in satisfaction. After about half a minute, he looked up at Richie, his eyes showing that pleasantly-tired state he was in, boneless and spent. “Then I vote we keep your arms, because I need your fingers in me every day. 

“Yeah, but you have such cute hands, how will I ever live without seeing your dainty wrists?” 

“I do _not_ have dainty wrists,” Eddie huffed. 

“Sure you do. I can fit both of them into just one hand. That’s dainty.”

“No, you just have abnormally large hands of a giant, it’s ridiculous,” Eddie was smiling at him, his voice warm and tender. “But if you want to keep my hands, we better keep your legs.”

“Absolutely not, yours are so much faster,” Richie grinned. 

“That’s because you never exercise. Your arms are still somehow obnoxiously strong, like, how?” 

“Gotta carry the love of my life around somehow, Eddie baby,” that made Eddie laugh and he reached up to kiss Richie, bracing himself against his collarbone with one hand as their lips moved together slowly. Richie kept an arm around his back, holding him close, the warmth of Eddie’s bare skin hitting him even through his tank top. He let his hand slowly drift over the expanse of Eddie’s back, touching still heated skin, just slightly damp with sweat he had worked up. He knew Eddie frequently complained thay it was gross to stay all sweaty after sex, but he absolutely lost it whenever Richie took his time afterwards and kissed down his body, so maybe there was some disingenuity to his words. 

When they broke the kiss, Richie grinned at Eddie’s dazed and sated smile. 

“I wanna try something today.” Eddie perked up at that, clearly interested in what Richie had to say. He chuckled and continued, “The daddy kink thing.” 

“Ah,” Eddie smiled at him and put both his hands under his chin, resting it on Richie’s chest and listening intently. 

“You said before that you wanted me to stay inside you all the time, yeah?” Eddie hummed affirmatively. “Well, how about we do cockwarming today?” 

Eddie’s cheeks flushed pink, but the pleased smile stayed on his lips. 

“I could get behind that.”

“Actually, _I’d_ have to be behind,” the joke got Eddie to let out a laugh, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Or maybe neither of us will be, it depends.”

“Fine, I’d like that,” he corrected himself, and Richie brought his hand up to play with his hair. 

“Which one?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Do you want me to stay in your ass or would you suck me off?”

“Either one’s good with me,” Eddie smiled. 

“Good. Anything we should leave out today?” Eddie’s eyes went pleasantly dark before he schooled his face into an expression of innocence. 

“No, daddy, you can do anything you want with me.” Richie growled playfully and rolled them over, looming over Eddie and catching his wrists to pin them down to either side of his head. Eddie was wearing a bright grin.

“Oh, you little tease,” he leaned down to catch Eddie’s bottom lip in a hungry kiss. When he went to pull away, Eddie lifted his head to chase him and Richie chuckled, but moved back and indulged him with nipping on his lips a bit more. After a while, he finally broke the kiss, watching Eddie’s eyes flutter open, his red wet lips stretched into a smile. “There are so many things I want to do to you.” 

“Then do them,” Eddie’s eyes sparkled with anticipation and excitement, and really, that was the most beautiful sight Richie could ever see. He had no choice but to lean in and bite down Eddie’s neck, relishing the small sounds coming from above him and light vibrations going to his lips from Eddie’s throat. 

“Oh, you have no idea, baby boy,” he breathed hotly into the skin in front of him before sucking a hickey at the juncture of Eddie’s neck and shoulder. He then kissed his way up to Eddie’s ear and whispered, “But all in good time. For now I think I have some work to do.” 

He pulled away, pointedly ignoring Eddie’s whine and the pout that settled on his lips afterwards. 

“But daddy, I want you to fuck me.” Eddie made a move to reach out with his hands, but Richie held them down where he was pinning them to the bed.

“Oh, do you?” he asked, not masking his amusement. 

“Yes, want you,” Eddie drew out in a complaining tone. Richie chuckled. 

“I’m not convinced.”

“Please, daddy,” it was truly a miracle that Eddie would be so unashamed about begging in bed, and it drove Richie crazy. He was getting hard again; he didn’t come when he got Eddie off, and even though the urgency dropped when he was watching Eddie come down, now it was back. So he rutted his hips down into Eddie’s to get some friction.

“What do you want, baby? You want my cock inside?” Eddie nodded fervently, trying to move to rut up into Richie in response and closing his eyes.

“Yes, please, daddy, please.” 

“Hm,” Richie mused, all for show. He stopped his movements and sat up, releasing Eddie’s hands, making him open his eyes and look at Richie in confusion. “I don’t have time to fuck you now. But if you’re a good boy for me and hold my cock in your mouth while I work, I might fuck you after.” He stroked Eddie’s cheek and smirked at him. “Will you be a good boy for me?”

“Yes, daddy, I’ll be good,” Eddie agreed quickly, nodding again. “Please, want you.” 

“Look how cute you are, begging so sweetly,” Richie smiled, letting his fingers skim over Eddie’s lips before moving off of him. “Come on, then,” he prompted once he was standing next to the bed, looking at Eddie, who was still lying in bed. 

Eddie got out of bed, too, stretching a little as he did, but then stopped and hesitated. 

“What’s the matter, baby?” Richie asked, all of his attention on Eddie, checking in and ready to adjust anything they were doing. Eddie shifted in place.

“Daddy, I’m, uh— I’m naked.” 

“Yeah, so?” Richie raised his eyebrow, and Eddie’s arms twitched, as if he wanted to cover himself, but decided against it.

“Can I,” he bit his lip and looked at the floor. “Can I put some clothes on?”

Richie stepped to him, gripping his chin and forcing him to look up. Eddie’s lips parted as he exhaled unevenly. 

“Why, are we expecting company?” he chuckled. “No, baby boy, you’re going to stay naked, like a slut like you should. Do you understand?” he watched Eddie’s face carefully, looking for any sign of disapproval or discomfort, ready to talk more, but Eddie just breathed deeply, his gaze enthralled. 

“Yes, daddy,” followed without a hitch, and Richie leaned down to brush their lips together.

“Good boy,” he whispered before kissing Eddie deeply and licking into his mouth with insistence. There was a small moan from Eddie vibrating through their lips before Eddie’s arms were wrapped around Richie’s shoulders, tugging him close. He allowed it for a moment, too taken by kissing Eddie to mind at all. 

But they did have something to get to, and soon Richie pulled away with his teeth closed on Eddie’s bottom lip, tugging it out a little and only letting it go after they had both opened their eyes. Eddie’s gaze couldn’t be described as anything other than awed. 

“Alright, baby, go wait for me in my study,” he grinned and let Eddie nod and pull away. Before he let him go, though, he slapped his ass, prompting a startled indignant yelp of “daddy!” out of him. He chuckled and went to the living room first to take a throw pillow, a blanket, some wet wipes, and his laptop, and, after a moment's thought, grab a bottle of water before heading to follow Eddie to the study. 

The room wasn’t _much_ of a home office, but it got the job done. There was a great desk that hid _everything_ , and along the walls there were a few almost full bookshelves, but other than that there wasn’t much of note about it. Perhaps other than two floor-to-ceiling windows to either side of the desk. 

Those seemed to be a point of concern for Eddie, as he currently stood naked, facing the door right in front of the desk so that in the unlikely case that someone happened to glance in the window, at worst they’d be able to see his bare back. He shifted from one foot to another uncomfortably, and Richie gave him a warm smile to calm him down while he walked to the table and set the items down. In the few seconds it took him to do so, he managed to fit in some praise.

“Oh baby, you look so gorgeous, standing here all naked and ready for me,” that got him a shy smile from Eddie who averted his eyes to look at the floor. Richie set up his laptop before walking back to Eddie and lifting his chin with a gentle hand so that they were looking each other in the eyes. “So pretty,” he whispered, almost lost in the intimacy of the gaze before leaving a quick kiss on Eddie’s lips and dropping his hand to his side. “Kneel under the desk for me, baby boy.” 

“Daddy, can you—” Eddie only hesitated for a moment before continuing. “Can you close the curtains?”

Richie looked at the windows that filtered rays of sunshine into the room. They did, however, also provide good visibility both in and out, and while it was a fun idea to show Eddie off, he wasn’t too keen on actually sharing the visual he had in front of him. _Definitely_ not without discussing shit like that. 

“Are you worried people might see more than they should, baby?” he asked sweetly, his hand going to stroke Eddie’s hip. He got a nod and cooed at him, taking Eddie’s hand and bringing it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it while looking him in the eye with a smile. Eddie giggled at that. “Don’t you worry your pretty head about that. Can’t have anyone else seeing my treasure like this, can I?” There was a blush coming in strongly on Eddie’s cheek, but he smiled nonetheless, and Richie let go of his hand with a smile to walk behind the desk, closing first the left and then the right window’s curtains. They still let quite a bit of light into the room, lighting the study softly, but now not in an overwhelming way. Eddie visibly relaxed. “Come here, sweetheart,” Richie beckoned, and Eddie complied, walking up to him and looking up with a sweet and excited smile on his face. 

Richie stroked his cheek and Eddie nuzzled into his hand, already seeming softer and so much more relaxed than he was most of the time that Richie wondered why they hadn’t tried more power exchange sooner. 

“Take the pillow and kneel on it under the desk for me, baby,” he told Eddie. He couldn’t keep gentleness out of his voice, couldn’t assume too dominant a persona with Eddie looking so soft and willing to do anything for him. It touched him deeply, rendering his heart into a gooey mess. 

Eddie smiled almost dopily at him and snatched the pillow off the desk, dropping to his knees with an almost practiced ease. He shuffled under the desk, putting the pillow under his legs and looked up at Richie.

“Thank you for the pillow, daddy,” the smile on his face was incomparably sweet, making Richie’s heart ache with tenderness. 

“Of course, baby,” he sat down on the chair behind the desk, essentially trapping Eddie (who didn’t seem to mind in the slightest if his hungry gaze was anything to go by), and cupped Eddie’s cheek with his hand, just holding his face gently. “We wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.” 

Eddie shifted on his knees, drawing Richie’s gaze to his crotch, and he was pleased to see Eddie’s cock filling up gradually but surely, like the position alone was getting to him. He smirked and looked up to find a blush across Eddie’s cheek, and his teeth digging into his lower lip, half-coy and half-embarrassed. 

“Well, don’t you think you have something to do?” He raised his eyebrows, watching as Eddie’s blush deepened. “Didn’t you beg for my cock just a few minutes ago?” Despite the blush, Eddie nodded eagerly. 

“Yes, daddy, please, wanna suck you.” 

“Well, then get to it,” at those words, Eddie lifted his hands to tug Richie’ pajama pants down to his thighs, Richie lifting off the seat to help him. Once he sat back down, Eddie began licking his already half-hard cock like it was the sweetest treat. Richie’s hand went from his cheek into his hair, not directing the movements yet, but rather showing he would if he needed to. 

He let himself relax into the seat as Eddie showered his cock with eager attention, starting off with kisses and hard licks that quickly grew too teasing for Richie’s liking. So he directed Eddie’s head back to the tip, hoping he’d get the message. Eddie looked up at him from under his eyelashes, and Richie felt his knees go weak at his _pretty_ big gray eyes, looking almost innocently up at him. His tongue darted out, leaving a tentative kitten lick on the very tip of Richie’s cock. Richie was very nearly done for. 

“Are you getting shy, baby?” he asked, teasing but not mean. He felt far too much love and fondness for that. Light blush broke out on Eddie’s cheeks, but Richie continued, “Suck it like you mean it.” 

At that, Eddie parted his lips and slid down, enveloping the head of Richie’s cock in the wet heat of his mouth, still looking up at him with those cute eyes of his. Those things had to be illegal. Richie had to look away not to have this end embarrassingly quickly; he didn’t know when exactly he went from reasonably interested to hard as a rock, but the entire point was to make it last. And if Eddie kept looking up at him like that, it wouldn’t happen. 

While Richie had this internal battle with himself, Eddie took more and more of him into his mouth. He went slow, and Richie would be a liar if he said it wasn’t relaxing in the best way possible, any hint of tension leaving his body as he felt like he fucking ascended. Sure, it was just _like that_ with Eddie, but Eddie sucking him off were so far special occasions, far and few in between (though they were becoming more frequent), and each one had a tendency to leave Richie speechless and empty-headed. 

Still, he composed himself just enough to stop Eddie with a light pull on his hair when he felt he might be straining himself. Looking down again, he saw Eddie was still watching his face, his eyes just as big. 

“Hands on my thighs, kitten.” Eddie’s hands obediently shot to his thighs _(oh, but they looked small splayed out on Richie’s legs)_ , and Richie stroked his hair with a smile. “Tap your finger twice.” Eddie did as instructed, tapping his finger firmly enough for Richie to feel it. “Good boy. If you want to stop at any point, tap like that, got it?” Eddie blinked in confirmation, and, satisfied with the answer, Richie opened his laptop. 

He opened the document where he kept the joke ideas he wanted to edit and include in any further shows. To his surprise, the warm softness of Eddie’s mouth around him wasn’t that difficult to resist. What _was_ difficult to resist was looking under the desk to see Eddie’s eyes, their put-on innocence driving Richie absolutely insane. It wasn’t a new thing that whenever he saw Eddie look at him like that, the only thing he wanted was to tie him up and take him apart, bit by bit, until he couldn’t even form words. He took a deep breath, reminding himself he’d have time for that later; this wasn’t the game they were playing now. So, despite the fact that the last thing he wanted was to do any work at the moment, he made himself imitate activity and at least _seem_ like he was working.

Again, he was surprised to find that after just a few minutes it was pretty easy to focus on the jokes instead of sporadic contractions of Eddie’s throat. He actually got into editing, ideas flying into his head as testament to how productive he could be when he was relaxed. He worked mostly in silence, occasionally humming a tune that popped into his head, not paying attention to Eddie at all until he felt him shift restlessly. 

The movement prompted him to look down and the view did not disappoint. Eddie had his eyes closed, but shuffled from side to side like he couldn’t help it, and when Richie leaned to the side to check on him, he saw Eddie’s cock hard and leaking. His eyes shot open then, and Richie took in the glassy look in them. Oh, wasn’t this interesting. 

“Enjoying yourself, kitten?” he asked teasingly. Eddie made an almost distressed noise that went into Richie’s cock, but that couldn’t affect him more than the visual in front of him. “Can you do the safe signal for me?” there were two taps on his thigh and, satisfied, he brought his hand down from his laptop to run his fingers through Eddie’s hair. “You’re so pretty like this. On your knees for me. Are you so hard just from having my cock in your mouth, baby? Are you that desperate?” Eddie closed his eyes again, but the way his breathing sped up spoke volumes. Richie chuckled. “You’re such a slut for me, aren’t you?” There was a muffled moan coming from Eddie, making Richie bite his lip a bit not to end this prematurely. 

Not without effort, he switched his attention back to the laptop screen, but not even two minutes passed before Eddie’s hand was unsurely stroking his thigh, as if trying to get his attention. He looked down at him again only to find pleading eyes, still a bit glassed over, and a hand gently moving up his thigh. He shook his head with a smile and the hand stopped. 

“What, you want my attention, baby boy?” Eddie blinked once at him. He couldn’t miss the sheer desperation in his eyes, and it was _almost_ enough for him to take pity on Eddie. Not quite, though, not with how being used like this seemed to rile Eddie up. “It doesn’t matter what you want, though, does it? Now be good, kitten, daddy has to finish his work.” 

Eddie’s breath hitched and he started shifting again, like he couldn’t help it. Richie would be lying if he said he didn’t absolutely _love_ this turn of events, but those weren’t the rules. He gripped Eddie’s chin, forcing him to still his movements, despite slight shivers that went through him. 

“Be good,” he warned in a sterner tone. Eddie blinked once, breathless for a moment, and Richie went back to his laptop. 

Concentrating on work suddenly got that much harder. With Eddie’s hands shaking lightly on his thighs, he was constantly reminded of their position. The few minutes he decided to still wait out were agonizing, Eddie’s warm breath hitting the part of his cock not covered with his hot wet mouth, reminding him of what he _could_ be doing right then. Still, he waited for just a little while, before practically slapping his laptop closed and pushing it to the side. 

He looked down to find Eddie looking up at him again and threaded his hand into his hair. Richie couldn’t help the thought that, with Eddie looking so cute and desperate already, he wanted nothing more than to absolutely destroy the man currently on his knees for him. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to fuck your face, kitten, and if you’re good, I’ll make you come after that. Got it?” A blink. Good. “Repeat the safe signal for me.” Two taps on his leg. “Ready?” Eddie blinking once more was all the confirmation he needed to grip his hair and move his head back and forth on his cock, picking up the pace. At first, he had his eyes closed, revelling in the drag of Eddie’s tongue and lips, but at a small whimper from below, he looked at Eddie again. 

He was looking up at Richie, his eyes full of emotion, lips stretched wide where Richie was fucking his mouth, spit obscenely dribbling down his chin and all over Richie’s cock. He really did look a picture, and what was Richie to do but start fucking his face faster? He was only human. 

Controlling the depth to which he went was difficult, but he knew he had to keep himself at least somewhat in check, because Eddie clearly couldn’t. And when he got a little too into it, making Eddie gag momentarily, he pulled farther back than he probably needed to, slowing the pace down and showering him with praise in apology. 

“You’re being so good for me, kitten. Like you were born to take my cock. My perfect little slut,” he was growing close way too quickly, but in his defense, this had been going on for quite a while. Then he got an idea and let up on the pace, pausing the movements of his hand, only rocking his hips into Eddie’s mouth shallowly. “I want to come on your face, baby.” Eddie raised his eyebrows in surprise, but blinked once, and Richie grinned. “What a good boy.” 

He moved Eddie’s head back, his cock slipping out with a string of spit connecting the tip to Eddie’s lips. Richie took himself in hand, looking down at Eddie, who was breathing heavily through his mouth. That image was bound to be imprinted into his brain for a long time to come, he thought as he started jerking himself off.

“What do you say, kitten?” Eddie’s eyes were still glassed over, and he seemed not entirely there, but he licked his lips, breaking the string that fascinated Richie so, and started talking in a low voice, raspy from being used so.

“Please, daddy, want your cum.” 

“And where do you want it?” he asked, also breathing heavily; he was getting there. 

“On my face,” that part was audibly quieter, like he was getting shy about it. A blush on his cheek suggested that was, indeed, the case, and Richie felt like coaxing more begging out of him.

“What was that?” he teased, his hand moving faster and faster.

“On my face, daddy, please come on my face,” Eddie turned just a few shades away from scarlet, but did beg louder, and looking into his eyes, open and so full of _want_ , was enough to do a bigger man in. So, with a moan, Richie came, trying to aim below Eddie’s eyes. 

He didn’t take even a moment to catch his breath, before looking to properly admire his handiwork. Eddie’s lips, his cheeks, and even his neck had come dripping down in the most beautiful pattern Richie had ever seen. He’d be damned if he didn’t take a picture. 

So he reached down and pulled his phone out of his pocket, silently raising his eyebrow at Eddie as he held the phone up, camera facing in Eddie’s direction. He got a nod and a small smile that made a drop of cum slide into Eddie’s cheek dimple, and he opened the camera app before he had a chance to die on the spot from the sheer hotness in front of him. After taking two pictures, he threw the phone somewhere on the desk and pulled his chair back to help Eddie up and to get his pajama pants back on. 

“So good for me, kitten,” he pulled Eddie to sit in his lap, putting one hand on his delectable ass and swiping the index finger of the other through cum on Eddie’s face. He brought it to Eddie’s lips. “Open up.” Eddie obediently took Richie’s finger into his mouth, sucking cum off of it. “That’s it, there we go,” he smiled and traced his spit-covered finger over Eddie’s chin, which wasn’t much cleaner.

Then Eddie made a quiet sound and an aborted movement with his hips. Richie looked down to see that even his cock looked absolutely desperate. 

“Daddy, please,” Eddie begged breathlessly and licked his lips, collecting a drop of cum resting there. Richie watched in fascination.

“What do you want, kitten? Do you want to come?” Richie let go of Eddie’s face and reached down to grip his cock, making him whine quietly and rock his hips back and forth. 

“Yes, please,” he whispered, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. 

“Of course. You were so good for me, you deserve to come, baby,” he grinned, letting go and bringing his hand in front of Eddie’s face. “Lick,” Eddie opened his eyes and got to work, dragging his tongue over Richie’s palm. When Richie deemed it enough, he lowered his hand again, taking Eddie’s cock in his fist and starting with a fast and harsh pace right away. 

Eddie dropped his forehead onto his shoulder with a groan, his wet breaths hitting Richie’s skin in all the right ways. He let himself enjoy Eddie trembling in his lap for a few moments before leaning down to suck hickeys into his neck and shoulder, still marked up from the night before and that morning. 

“You can come anytime you want, baby,” he whispered, biting the skin behind Eddie’s ear afterwards. “You were so good for me.”

Eddie’s breaths got faster and faster, and soon, with a small moan, he was coming all over Richie’s hand and stomach. He guided him through it, his hand going from Eddie’s ass to his back, stroking slowly and gently as his breathing calmed down. 

He waited a couple of minutes, just holding Eddie close and letting him come to, and then he reached with his clean hand and grabbed wet wipes from the table. First, he cleaned up his hand, then his stomach, throwing the wet wipe into the bin next to the desk. He got a clean one out and pulled Eddie to sit upright with a hand on his shoulder. His eyes were still a bit hazy, and Richie smiled at him. 

“Gotta clean you up, beautiful, okay?” Eddie nodded with a hum and Richie got to gently wiping his chin, cheeks, and neck, careful not to leave anything that wasn’t supposed to be on Eddie’s face. He threw the wet wipe out and smiled, pecking him lightly on the lips. The next thing he got off the desk was the blanket, which he threw over Eddie’s shoulders, prompting a small smile, and then he reached for the water bottle. “I need you to drink this for me, honeybun,” he unscrewed the lid and gave it to Eddie, who took it gratefully and sipped, bit by bit, while Richie hugged him close and stroked his back under the blanket, whispering praise. “So good for me, you made me feel so great, baby, I love you so much.” When about half the bottle was gone, Eddie screwed the lid back on, reached behind to put it on the desk, and snuggled into Richie, his arms going around his neck and head resting on his shoulder. The blanket started to fall down, but Richie pulled it over Eddie's shoulders and got back to stroking his back. They stayed like that for a while before Eddie hummed pleasantly and started speaking.

“Wow, that was hot,” his voice still had a light scratchiness to it, but nowhere near as much as it did during the scene. Richie smiled and hugged him tighter. 

“Yeah, that was fucking amazing. And I’m pretty sure I did some of my best work in weeks today.” Eddie laughed.

“Maybe I should get on my knees for you more often.”

“Maybe you should,” Richie chuckled and left a kiss just under Eddie’s ear. “So you liked it?”

“Yeah. A lot. The pillow was a nice touch,” he rubbed his forehead on Richie’s shoulder like he was going to turn his head, but stayed put. “And you know, next time you don’t have to stop if you make me gag,” he remarked casually, with no regard for the wheels turning in Richie’s brain stopping completely to process that. 

“Duly noted,” Richie whispered back, his tone light, even though he felt anything but. “Fuck, how in the world did I score you, Eds?” Eddie chuckled and pulled back a little with a bright grin. 

“By being the love of my life,” his eyes shined with emotion, and Richie nearly choked up at that. He cupped Eddie’s cheek with one hand, and Eddie turned his head a little to leave a kiss on his palm.

“Then looks like I got a much better deal here, because the love of _my_ life is so much hotter.” Eddie shifted a little in his lap and leaned in closer.

“I have to disagree, the love of my life is definitely hotter. _And_ he’s funny.”

“Well, the love of my life is the hottest guy to ever exist,” Richie grinned. “And he’s kind, beautiful, smart, and so incredibly brave—” he didn’t get to finish his sentence, because Eddie interrupted him with a kiss, sucking on his lower lip. Not that he was complaining. 

Once they broke the kiss, Eddie continued, “You have no right to say I’m smart, you were the one with a 3.9 college GPA.” 

“Yeah, but you know a shitton about cars and tech,” Richie smiled. “O wise one, teach me your ways,” he said in the most dramatic voice he could muster, making Eddie laugh and lean in to kiss him again, letting this kiss go on for way longer as they basked in the afterglow and feeling of each other’s lips. 

“What do you wanna do with the rest of the day?” Richie asked when he finally pulled away. Eddie’s hands had somehow made their way into his hair and were now playing with it in a wonderfully calming way. 

“There’s a farmer’s market I wanted to check out down the street. Do you want to go together?” 

“I’d go anywhere with you, Eddie baby,” Richie said solemnly, making Eddie giggle. “But I would walk—” he started singing. Eddie rolled his eyes, but continued with a quiet ‘five hundred miles’ before pecking him on the cheek. 

“I wanna get dressed and make out on the couch first.” Richie nodded and stood up, holding Eddie by the backs of his thighs as his legs curled around Richie. 

“Your wish is my command,” he said, feeling light and goofy as Eddie kept giggling quietly. “Onwards!” he pressed a small kiss to Eddie’s lips and started walking them in the direction of the bedroom, leaving the small mess they had made for later. 

It was gearing up to be the best time off in his life thus far.

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all like it? Do y'all have requests? Have any favourite quotes? Leave a comment and make one (1) dumbass writer happy. Damn, talk about how your day was for all I care, I'll be happy with that, too.  
> Come talk to me on tumblr: [@iamleavingthisfandom](https://iamleavingthisfandom.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading, you beautiful people!


End file.
